Tiempo de conquistadores
Una aventura para Piratas!!! escrita por Hermes. Conquistadores hungry for gold, doing as religion madman told Conquistadores religion´s Knights, havoc and death caused by pride Running Wild-Port Royal. 1. El Principio Los PJ se dirigían a una pequeña colonia inglesa a descargar una mercancía vinícola. Pero la aventura empieza en que los jugadores han naufragado y se encuentran mojados y semiconscientes en la orilla de una playa de finísima arena blanca, junto a ellos se encuentran otros tres marinos que han conseguido sobrevivir. En el agua flotan restos del barco, del aparejo y de la cubierta... justo detrás de la playa se levanta una gigante e impenetrable jungla tropical. Los jugadores han de decidir como salir de ahí, como quiera que está atardeciendo tendrían que dormir en la misma playa. Si algún jugador decide buscar algo del barco si supera una tirada de Buscar encuentra a 300 metros en la orilla un tonel de vino. Si se les ocurre pueden construir con los restos del barco y con la vegetación un pequeño aunque húmedo refugio(+1 P.X. a quien se le ocurra la idea). Durante la noche no sucederá nada pero a la mañana siguiente... 2. Yucatán A la mañana siguiente los PJ verán que los otros tres marinos han desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Si alguien busca huellas que se dirijan hacia algún sitio no encontrará nada. Tanto si buscan a los marinos como si intentan encontrar civilización la única opción es atravesar la jungla, se podría construir también una balsa pero se necesitaría una tirada de construir embarcaciones, y aún así tendrían que remar ya que no tienen materiales para la vela. Si los jugadores se empeñan en esta opción haz que una tormenta rompa su balsa y vuelvan a la playa. La selva es inescrutable, con árboles del tamaño de catedrales, mosquitos del tamaño de una oveja y el calor insoportable. Si los jugadores no llevan consigo el barril de vino perderán 2 puntos de VIG. diario (con sus correspondientes modificaciones). También los jugadores han de alimentarse. La única forma es recolectar frutos de arboles o arbustos, se puede lograr con una tirada de conoc. zona Caribe -3 o conoc. zona Yucatán+1. Cada tirada representa encontrar comida para una persona por un día. Si no se come en un día se pierde 1 punto de VIG. Cuando los jugadores lleven medio día avanzando entre la selva tropical oirán unos silbidos, varias flechas se dirigen hacia ellos, han sido disparadas por cinco indios que se encuentran ocultos entre la jungla a poco más de tres metros de distancia, como los indios se encuentran apuntando tienen un +2 al impacto. Las flechas están envenenadas de Ricinus Communis(pag.139), pero de todos los impactos realizados a los jugadores sólo uno estará envenenado, el PJ afectado perderá 10 pv cada 12 horas. y se encontrará tan débil que sólo podrá andar y con ayuda de alguien. Los indios pudren ser detectados con una tirada oculta de buscar-6 y aún así sólo tendrán tiempo para que los indios no tengan el bonus al disparo. Los indios son altos y fuertes con un porte orgulloso, tienen poca ornamenta pero se basa en unas plumas grandes pegadas al cuerpo y la cabeza. Una tirada de Historia revela que se parecen a los mayas, que los conquistadores españoles exterminaron hace más de un siglo y medio. Los indios antes de entablar combate cara a cara prefieren escapar e ir tendiendo emboscadas. Si los hacen prisioneros no conseguirán nada de ellos, a lo mucho les dirán algunas palabras en maya, si algún jugador entiende el idioma, entenderá que los indios les dicen que se vayan o la ira de los guerreros jaguar arremeterá contra ellos y vivirán malditos de por vida. Quieran o no tendrán que seguir el camino, la selva continúa insondable, sólo se oye a las aves entre la profundidad de la selva. Al cabo de unas horas, un gigante jaguar se abalanzará sobre los PJ, en especial con aquel que haya sido más cruel con los indios. El jaguar es de un tamaño majestuoso, con un porte orgulloso y con un gran aire amenazador. Se lanzará de encima de una rama de un árbol a 8 metros de distancia. El Jaguar atacará hasta matar a un jugador y después huirá, a no ser que lo maten los jugadores, para poder atacarlo se ha de pasar una tirada de VOL+COR-2 o si no, los jugadores se sentirán fascinados ante una criatura tan sobrenatural. Los jugadores continuarán lo que queda del día por la selva. Desde este momento hasta que salga de la jungla, cada seis horas, si un jugador pasa una tirada de Buscar, él sólo se verá observado si mira a su alrededor verá la aparición, semitranslúcida de un hombre fuerte con porte orgulloso que se queda mirando fijamente al jugador, lo más curioso es que se encuentra enfundado en la piel de un jaguar, mientras el jugador oye las voces de miles de ánimas en pena que le susurran al oído entre ellos puede distinguir a la de los tres marinos desaparecidos(y a los jugadores que hayan muerto). Si el jugador no pasa una tirada de VOL+COR-3 sentirá miedo y notará un aura maligna en la jungla, tiene un -1 a todas las acciones, y ha de actuar en consideración, cuando llegue a la pirámide tendrá un -3 a todas sus tiradas. Cuando los jugadores acampen, no podrán dormir en paz durante toda la noche oirán voces de almas en pena y sobretodo a los marineros y los PJ muertos hasta el momento, oirán voces como: - Venid, venid con nosotros (nombre del jugador) siempre quisiste ser inmortal, ven con nosotros. - Los guerreros jaguar son los señores de esta tierra, una tierra maldita, nunca saldréis de aquí con vida. - (nombre del jugador) abandona, reniega de tu vida y vive con nosotros hasta la eternidad. Al día siguiente, si no se pasa una tirada de VOL+COR-2 sentirá miedo igual que el personaje que tiene las visiones del guerrero jaguar. 3. Los Templos Sagrados. Al amanecer cuando los jugadores se despiertan, si superan una tirada de buscar libros, verán lo que parece ser la parte de un gran edificio. Una tirada de Historia lo reconocerá como un templo maya, una antigua civilización india que vivía en una península llamada Yucatán y en cuyos templos se sacrificaba a los esclavos de guerra. Si se pasa una tirada de sentido del peligro el jugador notará que esa construcción desprende un aura maligna. Al cabo de unas horas de marcha la jungla desaparece para dejar un claro en el que se encuentra una inmensa pirámide, la pirámide desprende un aura de malignidad, se conserva en perfecto estado. Una mirada hacia arriba desvela una torre en la parte más alta y lo que parece ser un grabado de un sol dorado enorme, mientras en el cielo se perfila la silueta de un jaguar, se vuelve a repetir la sensación de miedo. Si los jugadores intentan trepar la pirámide sólo se necesita una tirada de trepar debido a que es una pirámide escalonada y cada escalón mide alrededor de entre los tres metros y medio y cuatro metros, una caída representa 20 puntos de daño. Al llegar a la cima verán lo que es el pequeño edificio, al entrar, verán una sala que en sus paredes están pintada con escenas bélicas, hay cuatro murales(uno por lado de pared) en ellas se ve pintada una pirámide que en su parte superior hay un sol dorado, en la cima se encuentra un guerrero jaguar con un cuchillo que lo clava a hombre que se encuentra en un altar, también se ven gran cantidad de esclavos que se encuentran a lo largo de toda la pirámide. En otra escena se ven guerreros jaguar matando a otros soldados. Otro mural es un guerrero jaguar arrodillado ofreciendo un corazón a un gran Jaguar, en esta misma escena se ven los guerreros que antes luchaban con los jaguar y se encuentran en el suelo sangrando. La última de las escenas es la de una gigantesca ave emplumada que sobrevuela la pirámide en la que se encuentra el gran Jaguar y en su base los guerreros Jaguar. En la sala sólo hay además un altar de piedra, que tiene una gran mancha marrón. Este altar contiene una entrada secreta que lleva a unas escaleras que conduce a una sala. Para poder accionarla hay que moverlo hacia la izquierda y se necesita un VIG total de 50 y dará acceso a una escalera que baja, la escalera se encuentra a oscuras y si no encuentran una forma de iluminarla no verán nada y tendrán un -6 a todas las tiradas en las que afecta la visión. La escalera se encuentra muy húmedo y lleno de extraños musgos. Si no se pasa una tirada de AGI el jugador cae hasta el suelo perdiendo 4d6 de daño. Si el jugador se lleva consigo a uno que está delante, ha de tirar AGI para que este no caiga junto con el primero. La escaleras llevan a una gran sala circular en el centro de la cual hay un gran pozo cuadrado, está medio lleno de agua transparente. Al igual que el altar está manchado de color marrón. Junto al pozo hay un altar idéntico al anterior. Si se pasa una tirada de Historia-2, se sabe que en esos altares se sacrificaban a los esclavos y tiraban sus cuerpos al pozo llamado cenote. En las paredes hay trece bajorrelieves de un sol llameante. Junto a la sala hay un pasillo. Si alguien se sumerge en el cenote verá que el suelo lo compone miles de esqueletos humanos, pozo comunica con un túnel estrecho que lleva a otra sala que tiene una orilla, también está llena de cadáveres, también hay un agujero en la pared, y en el se encuentra un disco de oro en forma de sol, que por cierto se puede acoplar a los bajorrelieves que hay en la sala circular. Si continúan por el pasillo verán que a una altura de medio metro hay unos agujeros en la pared de cinco centímetros de diámetro, son una trampa, si alguien toca el tesoro de la momia se activan y cuando pase algún jugador se activarán y cuando pase algún jugador se dispararán las flechas con una probabilidad de 15 de acertar, si no la esquiva el jugador pierde 3d6 de daño por dardo. El máster no debería dejar que más de dos impactos dieran a un mismo jugador. La cantidad de flechas lanzadas queda a discreción del jugador. En el pasillo hay además a una altura de dos metros unas cavidades rectangulares de 2 metros de ancho y 0.5 de alto. Dentro hay una pequeña estancia, llena de cuencos, en ellos hay semillas de chocolate, maíz y otros alimentos, junto con manojos de hierbas, todos ellos son inofensivos, incluso uno de ellos es el antídoto al veneno de las flechas de los indios. Comerse un manojo hace recuperar 10 puntos de daño cada 12 horas y recupera 1 de VIG cada 12 horas. Al final del túnel hay una sala grande, en el lado opuesto de la entrada hay un trono de oro en donde está sentada una momia disecada. A los lados está todo lleno de cofres y joyas y oro. ¡El tesoro de los Guerreros-jaguar! El problema es que tan sólo toquen el oro la momia se levantará y donde estaban los ojos se iluminarán dos puntos de color rojo que se posan fijamente en los ojos de los jugadores, si los PJ no pasan una tirada de VOL+ COR-2, se quedarán tres asaltos atónitos ante la momia. A la vez habrán despertado a los cadáveres que haciendo todos presión para encontrar a los profanadores subirán por el cenote. Ahora la momia y los esqueletos atacarán a los jugadores, la única opción es escapar. Si consiguen llegar a las escaleras necesitarán de otra tirada de AGI para no caerse (igual que cuando bajaron). Para bajar el templo se necesita otra tirada de trepar si fallan pierden 20 puntos de vida. Los PJ al escapar de la pirámide maldita, en su huida se perderán y al cabo de unas horas se darán cuenta de ello, Una tirada de orientación les indicará que no tienen ni idea de donde están pero otra de buscar revela que a pocos metros suyos hay una aldea al parecer india. 4. Tras las Huellas de Cortés. La aldea no es más que una docena de grandes cabañas hechas de caña. Se disponen alrededor de una "plaza" central. Está habitada por una tribu indígena, anterior a los mayas, quienes adoptaron su religión y sus costumbres a excepción de que los mayas evolucionaron su modo de vida al de las ciudades. En la aldea viven un centenar de indios de los cuales una veintena son capaces de luchar. Si los jugadores se muestran amables serán bien recibidos por los indios y llevados a una tienda, en la que dentro se encuentra el anciano de la tribu, es un indio anciano y delgado, de largo pelo blanco y sentado en cuclillas. El anciano (milagrosamente) habla pigdin inglés(no preguntes como lo aprendió) y se puede entender con inglés -4. Si les hablan sobre la pirámide dirá que está maldita, que un antiguo pacto con los señores jaguar les une a su tierra, Coyacán es su nombre. Si los PJ les piden para salir de ahí o donde hay oro, el anciano dice que los apalaches(el oro) se encuentra al norte e irá señalando con el dedo al norte. Si quieren los PJ un indio les acompañará. Otra opción es arrasar la aldea, algo lógico, tras la aventura en la pirámide. En el registro encontrarán doce soles de oro iguales que el de la pirámide. Una tirada de comerciar evalúa el tesoro en 1200 pesos por cada sol. Si los jugadores deciden volver a la pirámide no la encontrarán y por la noche serán atacados por tres guerreros-jaguar. La maldición del jaguar habrá acabado con los jugadores. El viaje al norte dura un día y medio por espesa jungla tropical. Si los jugadores van guiados por el indio a mediodía será atacado por una boa, si no lo consiguen salvar se encontrarán perdidos por la jungla y los PJ se tendrán que apañar para sobrevivir, si aciertan la 1ª tirada de Supervivencia, llegarán sin retraso a la costa. Cuando los jugadores lleguen a la costa verán cinco casas elevadas hechas de caña de las palmeras que tocan con la arena de la playa. En la playa hay un par de hombres trabajando en sus barcas y en la arena hay dos mujeres y tres adolescentes(mujeres) sacando pescado de sus redes. Los jugadores pueden ir en son de paz o arrasar a los indios pero claramente son pobres y no tendrán oro. Si preguntan por los apalaches les señalarán al mar. Si algún jugador saca una tirada de Buscar-3 parecerá ver una porción de tierra. Los indios son abiertos y simpáticos y ofrecen todo lo poco que tienen a los jugadores. Uno de ellos, un hombre fuerte y corpulento les ofrecerá su casa para dormir y al día siguiente les ofrecerá acompañarles en su busca hacia los Apalaches en su barca. Incluso una hija suya se acostará con alguno de ellos y le rogará al jugador que se quede a vivir con ella. El único problema es que esa noche, unos piratas extraviados que llegan en chalupa, arrasarán la aldea, que Cohalke, así se llama el anfitrión de los jugadores, los verá cuando vengan bajo la pálida luz de la luna, despertará a los PJ y les rogará que los defiendan a cambio les da la mano de sus tres hijas. Los jugadores deberían sentirse obligados a defender a los pobres e indefensos indios (Si no lo hacen los jugadores deberían morir por desgraciados y desagradecidos.). Pueden pelear a campo abierto o refugiarse en las casas. Los piratas son un total de seis, resulta que han sido abandonados del barco del capitán Morgan y han llegado a esta playa y piensan pagar su rabia con los indios, uno de ellos tiene un mosquete y un machete. Los otros cinco tienen una antorcha, una pistola de sílex, un machete y un cuchillo. Si los jugadores logran interrogar a los piratas, les explicarán que Morgan los expulsó de su barco porque no estaban de acuerdo en no atracar en la playa, así que Morgan les dio una chalupa y que fueran ellos a conseguir comida. También saben que se encuentran en la parte norte del Yucatán. Por cierto los piratas no tienen nada de oro. Al día siguiente los PJ que no se queden a vivir con las hijas de Cohalke podrán marcharse en bote hacia los apalaches. Los jugadores pueden quedarse el bote de los piratas pero Cohalke no les acompañará porque ha de volver y necesita un bote. Si los jugadores no tienen manejar botes Cohalke los llevará en su chalupa. El mar se encontrará en calma durante todo el viaje, pero se necesita una tirada de manejar botes, sino se pasa, a medio viaje el bote zozobra y todos caen al mar, los que tengan nadar pueden llegar al bote si superan la tirada. sino se aplican las reglas de asfixia, a no ser que alguien les salve. Quien quiera salvar a alguien que se hunda se debe hacer una tirada de nadar por cada cuatro segundos que el jugador lleva en el agua. Una tirada de VIG+4 para coger al jugador ahogado y otras tantas tiradas de nadar para llegar a la chalupa. A medio viaje, quien supere una tirada de buscar le parecerá ver entre las aguas, la aleta, de lo que parece un tiburón y además se acerca peligrosamente. Atacará a la chalupa y cada impacto, si un jugador no pasa una tirada de VIG+AGI+2/2, el jugador cae al mar y es la próxima víctima del tiburón. Intentar impactar al tiburón tiene un modificador de -3 ya que se encuentra en un medio diferente al de la tierra. Por fin los jugadores llegarán a una costa, Cohalke se despedirá de los PJ y les deseará la mayor suerte posible y volverá a su casa. 5. Tras los pasos de Ponce y Cabeza de vaca. Los jugadores se encuentran en una vasta extensión llena de finísima arena de playa y los riachuelos se entremezclan en estas marismas. La única vegetación existente son algunas cañas que emergen de los bordes de los riachuelos esta visión se extiende hasta el horizonte. En estas marismas nada se mueve ni el viento ni hay rastros de animales. Uno de los peligros que acechan en las marismas son los mosquitos. Aparecerán el segundo día de marcha y machacarán a los jugadores y les dejarán todo el cuerpo inflamado. Por cada día en las marismas si los jugadores superan una tirada de VIG-1 empezarán a tener unas fiebres muy altas y a sentirse mal, por cada hora pierden 1 pv hasta un máximo de 10 pv perdidos y tienen una penalización de -3 a todas las tiradas. la comida en estas marismas escasea pero se puede encontrar comida por día con una tirada normal del supervivencia o de pescar. En las marismas todo será anormalmente tranquilo pero al cuarto día quien supere una tirada de sentido del peligro, notará algo entre los arbustos que hay unos metros adelante. Sin que los jugadores puedan hacer algo, saltará de los arbustos un indio vestido con sólo un taparrabos portando en su mano una lanza adornada con plumas, pero lo más terrorífico es su cara, está maquillado como si su cabeza fuera una calavera, empezará a olisquear el aire y a cantar y a dar tumbos entre los jugadores. Empezará a tocar a los PJ mientras huele el aire. Si los jugadores no hacen nada, de los arbustos de los lados aparecen 20 indios con lanzas que hacen prisioneros a los jugadores y los llevan a su aldea. Por el contrario si los jugadores atacan al indio loco. Los otros guerreros les atacarán hasta reducirlos y llevarlos a su aldea. La aldea se compone de grandes cabañas de techos gigantescos hechos de caña, entre sus rendijas pasan los rayos solares, el suelo se encuentra cubierto de huesos de gallina y... junto con otras porquerías. En una de sus cabañas dejan a los jugadores que por cierto no tienen armas y están atados por los pies colgando del techo como jamones. El día pasará sin más incidentes. Al día siguiente a mediodía, los habitantes de la aldea entran en la tienda justo cuando más calor hace y empezarán a canturrear y empujar a los jugadores que se balancearán de un lado a otro de la cabaña. Este cruel y tétrico ritual durará unas horas, mientras los indios bailan y cantan van dando golpes a los jugadores. Los jugadores pierden 5 pv y quien no superen una tirada de VIG vomitará por toda la habitación. Aquel jugador que pase la tirada con mas categoría de éxito, será inmediatamente cogido por los indios y lo llevarán en alzas a otra cabaña, mientras van cantando ritmos tribales. (Este jugador gana 12 pf entre los indios). Los indios creen que este jugador es un ser bendecido por los dioses y con poderes sobrenaturales y ahora lo llevan a una cabaña en donde en un lecho está acostado un indio y parece muy enfermo, a su lado hay varias indias que se encuentran sentadas en cuclillas y no paran de llorar. Los indios, dejan al jugador delante del enfermo y parece que esperan algo de él. Efectivamente los indios esperan que el jugador cure al indio. El jugador ha de hacer una tirada secreta (El máster no ha de decir nada sobre que tipo de tirada es) y milagrosamente acierta. Cuando el jugador toque al indio, este último se levanta, alegre y tocándose el cuerpo, sintiendo que se ha curado. Los otros indios cogen al jugador y lo llevan al centro de la plaza y le ofrecen gran cantidad de comida. los indios creen que el jugador es un ser sobrenatural con capacidad de sanar a todo el mundo. Ahora el jugador puede aprovechar para que suelten a sus amigos y recuperarse de sus heridas o que les lleven a los apalaches o lo que ellos quieran. Si los jugadores les preguntan por el oro, les señalará hacia el noreste y que si quieren pueden acompañar al personaje divino, pero poco después ha de volver a la aldea a vivir con los indios, parece ser que son muy celosos. Además si el jugador se queda puede vivir en una cabaña para él sólo y tener todas las mujeres que quiera, ser alimentado por los indios y ser considerado un dios. Los jugadores pueden poner rumbo al nordeste acompañado por dos indios. El terreno hacia los apalaches, es un pantano, arboles frondosos, lagos cenagosos. La humedad en esta parte, es increíble. El agua del pantano llega a la altura de la cintura, ¿hay algún PJ con enanismo? Los jugadores llevan comida para una semana, pero en el pantano se encuentran un par de sorpresas, y son dos cocodrilos que acechan por los pantanos en busca de carne fresca. SÓLo podrán ser vistos con anterioridad si se supera una tirada de Sentido del peligro. Aparte de eso, si alguien se dedica a buscar por el pantano encontrará una especie de refugio entre unos árboles. El refugio son unas ruinas de unas paredes de madera junto a una mesa y dos esqueletos sentados con la ropa de conquistadores y dos espadas. Con una tirada de Buscar se encuentra en el suelo una bolsa llena de doblones de oro(una treintena de monedas). En la mesa hay un libro que está escrito en español y se titula: Crónica de la expedición a la península de Florida por el capitán Don Méndez de Medina Y Alvarado. En el habla de una expedición a Florida, en busca de una supuesta mina de oro, pero sólo relata fracasos y más fracasos. Lo más importante es una nota al final del todo que reza: "En el año del señor de 1532, yo el capitán Don Méndez de Medina y Alvarado, doy por fracasada la expedición en la península de la Florida. Ya hace dos años embarcamos dos galeazas en estas costas y tras explorarlo palmo a palmo y atravesar el desierto y dar media vuelta, no encontramos rastros de oro y plata sino de muerte y penuria, tuvimos de sacrificar a los caballos para alimentar a la tropa, hoy dos años después, sólo yo y Sánchez Garrido somos los únicos supervivientes de tan desastrosa campaña para su majestad el rey de Castilla, Aragón y Alemania." Los esqueletos son los supervivientes de la expedición. En este refugio no encontrarán nada más. El viaje durará dos días mas, donde llegarán a la costa a lo que parece una ensenada, entre la vegetación encontrarán lo que parecía un antiguo poblado. El poblado se encuentra en ruinas y no parece ni obra de indios ni de españoles, parece muy antiguo. Si alguien pasa una tirada de escuchar, oirá el agonizar de un hombre, dentro de una endeble cabaña carcomida por el tiempo, en ella se encuentra un anciano con largo grueso bigote y largo pelo blanco, sólo lleva unos largos pantalones largos de colores desteñidos. habla en un idioma poco conocido por los jugadores (gaélico) se le puede entender con Inglés-6. Dice llamarse Erik y que es el último superviviente de una expedición de hace más de seiscientos años y que el fue el piloto, fueron desde Irlanda a las Indias y que cerca de aquí hay un lago en que sus aguas tienen la facultad de otorgar larga longevidad. El viejo sólo explicará historias de celtas y cuentos de vieja. Si los jugadores buscan oro, encuentran joyas algunas con forma de cruz celta. Una tirada de comerciar puede valorar el tesoro en un total de 4000 pesos, si es crítico sabe que se podría vender como reliquias y podría valer cinco veces más su precio. Si los jugadores intentan buscar el lago, estarán un día para buscar por entre la jungla tropical, lleno de mosquitos, serpientes... Es un pequeño lago aguas cristalinas, un lugar paradisiaco, los jugadores pueden beber el agua, llenar sus calabazas y sentirse inmortales, pero ¿será auténtico el poder de esas transparentes aguas? 6. El Ocaso de los conquistadores. Este es el principio del fin, a los jugadores sólo les queda encontrar la civilización. Si siguen hacia el norte por la costa, es la forma más segura de encontrar a alguien. Tras tres días andando sin encontrar comida; los jugadores se encuentran con una extraña procesión. Varios soldados de infantería hacen llevar a muchos esclavos una gigantesca cruz de madera, si los jugadores se presentan como españoles, los recibirán amablemente pero si quieren comer tendrán que portar la cruz junto con los otros esclavos. Al cabo de un día de duro trabajo por las marismas llegarán a San Agustín y colocarán la cruz en la catedral. Cuando acabe el trabajo un soldado español, les dirá que el padre Federico de Aragón les quiere ver y los llevará al castillo de San Marcos. Allí el padre Federico, un sacerdote anciano les pedirá que los jugadores les explique su historia y parece que se creé toda la historia, pero cuando vea el oro, se quedará sorprendido y los tratará muy bien, incluso los alojará en su casa, les invitará a llevarlos a donde quiera y que cuando él se vaya a Castilla les puede presentar la corte de Madrid. Ahora los jugadores que hayan sobrevivido, o que no se hayan casado con las hijas de Cohalke, o si el dios de los indios se ha escapado, son libres de retirarse a Madrid o vivir libremente por el Caribe. 7. Conclusión Aquí acaba la aventura en tierra de Conquistadores. Los jugadores podrán tener bastante oro y ganar 12 pf entre los indios. Si se le cuentan al Padre Federico ganan 3 pf normales, 1 más por la entrega del libro, 1 más por los soles dorados y 1 más si tienen en su poder las joyas celtas. Los jugadores pueden haber tomado varios caminos hacia el final de la aventura y de ellos depende su futuro. En esta aventura se deberían repartir unos 20 p.x. Y aquí acabó el Tiempo de Conquistadores. Anexo- El reparto- -Guerreros Jaguar- VIG 12 AGI 20 PER20 Ref: +8 Hab. Ataque: 26 (6) Ataques: 2 Daño: 3d6 Puntos de Daño: 40 -Momia- VIG 15 AGI 6 PER 8 Hab.Ataque: 8 Ataques: 1 cada 2 Daño: 5d6 Puntos de daño: 50 -Muertos vivientes- VIG 10 AGI 10 PER 8 Hab. Ataque: 4 Ataques: 1 cada 2 Daño: 1d6+1 Puntos de daño: 10 -Boa- VIG 12 AGI 10 PER 14 Hab.Ataque: 3 Ataques: 1 Daño: 3d6 Puntos de daño: 20 -Cohalke- La descripción de Cohalke también sirve para cualquier tipo de indígena, cambiando eso sí hacha por arco, pescar por cazar y suprimiendo nadar y manejar botes. VIG 11 MAN 12 AGI 13 PER 12 VOL 12 CON 10 ENC 11 Ref 2 Cor 2 Coc 1 Nadar(VIG) 14(3), Combate sin armas (AGI) 12(0), Sigilo(AGI) 13(0), Trepar(AGI) 13(0), Buscar(PER) 12(0), Orientación(PER)12(0), Hacha (PER) 14(2), Cuchillo (PER) 13(1), Conoc. zona(PER) 13(1), Supervivencia(VOL) 12(4), Pescar(MAN) 17(5), Manejar botes(MAN) 17(5). -Piratas-(Marineros). VIG 11 MAN 12 AGI 12 PER 11 VOL 12 CON 10 ENC 11 Ref 1 Cor 1 Coc 1 Alternar(VIG) 12(1), Tripular (MAN)12(0), Manejar botes (MAN) 14(2), Combate sin armas (AGI) 12(1), Sigilo(AGI) 12 (0), Trepar(AGI) 13(1), Buscar(PER) 11(0), Juegos azar (PER) 11(0), Orientación(PER) 11(0), Armas improvisadas (PER) 12(1), Machete(PER) 14(3), Cuchillo(PER) 13(2), Armas cortas (PER) 13 (2), Armas largas(PER) 14(3) Conoc/caribe (PER)13(1), Intimidar(VOL) 12(0), Supervivencia(VOL) 14(2), Inglés(COM) 11(1), Patois(COM) 10(0), Bajos Fondos (CON) 10 (0). -Zahilke, Oralke, Dalke- las preciosas hijas de Cohalke. VIG 8 MAN 10 AGI 12 PER 11 VOL 12 CON 10 Ref 1 Cor 0 Coc 0 Ventajas: Apariencia hermosa(1), suerte. Nadar(VIG) 10 (2), Combate sin armas(AGI) 12(0), Pescar(MAN) 12(2), Sigilo (AGI) 12 (0) Orientación(PER) 11(0), Conoc. zona(PER) 11(0), Supervivencia(VOL) 12(0), Primeros auxilios(COM) 14(4). -Anexo- El viaje De la punta del Yucatán a Florida hay entre 300 y 400 millas pero lo dejaremos en 300. La velocidad de la chalupa y el bote es de 3 nudos/hora. por 20 horas al día que navegan son 60 millas recorridas en un día, en dirección noreste. Pero cada día se tendrá que ver de dón viene el viento y su fuerza y para eso cada día se tira y después se compara con la tabla de dirección de viento y del barco: #Dirección del viento; #Cambios en la dirección del viento; #Fuerza del viento y velocidad; #Tabla de dirección del viento y dirección del barco. La Chalupa de Cohalke El bote de los piratas Mástiles 1 1 Aparejo T® T® Eslora y Manga 7 y 2 6 y 3 Calado -3 -3 Cañones No No Tripulantes 1-10 1-20 Tonelaje 1 3 Velocidad 3 3 Resistencia 9 9 Categoría:¡Piratas!